


What the Hell

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Archangel, huh?” Dean stuck his hands in his pockets and moved a little closer to Gabriel, whose smirk was half lit in the light of the warehouse. The two of them stood about four feet apart, with dull lights shining down every few feet or so. The back corners of the abandoned building lay in darkness, and cars rushed by periodically past the few windows. “Don’t you guys come with an automatic douchebag warning?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell

“Archangel, huh?” Dean stuck his hands in his pockets and moved a little closer to Gabriel, whose smirk was half lit in the light of the warehouse. The two of them stood about four feet apart, with dull lights shining down every few feet or so. The back corners of the abandoned building lay in darkness, and cars rushed by periodically past the few windows. “Don’t you guys come with an automatic douchebag warning?” 

“Maybe my brothers do, but not me, Deano.” Gabriel closed the distance a little further, but still left a sizeable gap.

Dean quirked his eyebrows. “What do you want? You don’t want Sam or I. And you’ve sat out every cage match so far, why’s this one different?” Dean stepped forward, now only couple feet between the two. Dean stared down the shorter Gabriel, but he was not one to let that stop him.

“I’ve taken an interest in one of the contenders.” Gabriel admitted, holding Dean’s gaze. “It would be good for me if he made it out of this one alive.” 

“I thought you said you didn’t give a rat’s ass about your brothers.”

“I don’t.”

Dean grew angry, and raised a finger in Gabriel’s face. “Look. I don’t know what you angels think you’re going to get out of Sam and I, but the answer will always be no. I’m sick of you thinking you can use us as your stupid little pawns.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and grabbed Dean’s jacket, pulling him in for a kiss. The hunter struggled, but Gabriel held him there for a few seconds, and then released him. “Is the answer still no?”

Dean was flustered, completely and totally bewildered. “Ye-n-What the hell?!” Dean blinked and shook his head. “What the hell.” 

Gabriel sighed. “I’m still on your side, despite that rather rude refusal of yours.” The angel gave Dean a deprecatory gaze. “But hey,” he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “It was worth a shot.” Gabriel swiveled and turn to walk away. Dean let him go a few steps, and just as he was about to lift his fingers to snap away, Dean called out.

“Wait.” 

The gruff voice rang out in the warehouse. Gabriel looked back over his shoulder, smirking as he turned around completely. He sauntered back over to Dean, restoring the closeness previously held.

“Change of heart?” He inquired.

Dean smirked a little and laughed. “What the hell.” And pulled Gabriel in.


End file.
